The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During a vehicle overtaking maneuver, such as when one vehicle passes another vehicle, it is desired that a maximum power of a propulsion system of a vehicle is available at the wheels, especially while driving on highways. This improves a reliability and safety of the maneuver.
Within the scope of hybrid electric vehicles, an electric machine can aid an internal combustion engine during overtaking maneuvers by supplying additional electric boost to the vehicle propulsion system.
The performance of the electric machine is, however, highly dependent on the vehicle battery state of charge and there is currently no intelligent energy management system on the market that ensures that the electric machine operates under its optimal conditions during vehicle overtaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,045,131 B1 discloses a method and a device for controlling a drive train of a hybrid electric vehicle, which can be driven by an internal combustion engine, respectively individually or together with an electric machine, which includes an electrical energy store, power electronics and a motor/generator unit.
Depending on a first or second position of an operator control, the drive train is operated in a first operating mode corresponding to a boost preparatory phase or in a second operating mode corresponding to a boost phase.
In the first operating mode, the electrical energy store is charged by operating the motor/generator unit, as a generator, and in the second operating mode, a boost function of the electric machine is called by operating the motor/generator unit, together with the internal combustion engine, as a motor.
Furthermore, the operator control may include a pressure switch, in particular a pushbutton knob, wherein the first operating mode is called by pressing the operator control a first time, and wherein the second operating mode is called by pressing the operator control a further time.
Consequently, it is desired that the state-of-the-art energy management strategies be improved.